justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Gutterson
Deputy Marshal Tim Gutterson is another member of the Lexington US Marshal Task Force and the team's sniper. He's also a former Army Ranger—a sniper—and a crack shot. He is portrayed by starring cast member Jacob Pitts. Biography Not much is known about Tim's earlier life except what has been given to the audience throughout the course of Seasons 1 and 2. Prior to becoming a Deputy U.S. Marshal, Tim was a U.S. Army Ranger. A highly trained sniper, Tim served at least one tour in Afghanistan and had claimed a few high-profile targets during his tour. According to Art Mullen, he also served in Iraq. Sometime after leaving the service, Tim would join the US Marshal Service and become a Deputy U.S. Marshal. Prior to the arrival of Raylan, Tim was the Task Force's newest member having been assigned to Lexington for the past nine months. As an Army Ranger trained sniper, Tim is an excellent shot in all types of firearms. While not as quick on the draw as Raylan, Tim does significantly exceed Raylan in marksmanship accuracy. It was revealed by Art that Tim suffers from PTSD, might be an alcoholic and is a "keg waiting to explode." Season 1 We are first introduced to Tim during the midst of the pilot episode Fire in the Hole. During the course of this episode, Tim personally questioned Ava Crowder after her arrest of shooting her husband, and when the task force was being ambushed by Boyd Crowder's two cronies he personally wounded both of them with his sniper rifle. Tim is next seen in the episode Riverbrook, in which the task force is hunting for an escaped fugitive by the name of Douglas Cooper. While staking out Cooper's ex-wife, it gives Raylan time to better connect with Tim in which he learns about Tim's background as an Army Ranger sniper. Later in the episode, Tim pulls out his sniper rifle, and takes out Cooper's accomplice after he attempts to kill Raylan. Tim is next seen in Fixer, in which he hands Raylan custody of one of the task force's confidential informant's by the name of Arnold Pinter, who had been Tim's snitch for the last 9 months. He also assists in the arrest and apprehension of a fugitive early in the episode. Later on at the office Tim identifies Curtis Mims from Raylan's description of him, providing information about him. Tim does not appear again until the episode The Collection, in which he is present in the conference room during the meeting about Owen Carnes's death. Tim later interrogates an art dealer suspected of selling forged Hitler paintings to Carnes. He is also present at the arrest of Greg Davis. Tim is next seen in Blowback, in which he helps assist Raylan to peacefully resolve a hostage situation by running to a local chicken joint, and bringing back fried chicken. In The Hammer, Tim is seen briefly giving Raylan information concerning Federal Judge Mike Reardon's past cases, while trying to find the one responsible for the judge's assassination attempt. He is next seen in Veterans, first accompanying the task force in raiding Boyd Crowder's "church" campground and later during the interviews with the "sheep". Tim is next seen helping Raylan and Art enter the VFW, after they are denied entry for not being military veterans. Later in the episode he is seen with the task force raiding Boyd's "church" campground again. During Fathers and Sons Tim is present in the van while Arlo Givens is being wired up for his meeting with Bo Crowder and asks Arlo what he is planning to say to Bo. Season 2 In season 2, Tim is first seen in The Moonshine War being the witness to Raylan relinquishing his firearm, as standard procedure for all police officers involved shootings resulting in the death of a suspect. Tim is next seen in The Life Inside, with Raylan accompanying him, transporting a pregnant female prisoner, Jamie Berglund, to her scheduled doctor's appointment. However, after they get hoodwinked by two armed thugs who take Jamie, both Tim and Raylan try to find the missing pregnant fugitive. They finally get a break in the case, which leads them to a prison guard Glenn Cosgrove. Cosgrove then leads the two to the house in which Jamie is being held. Both Tim and Raylan corner Jamie and the last remaining thug, Jess Timmons, and Timmons threatens to kill Jamie's unborn child. After Raylan's warning about a single shot placed at a spot that can kill Timmons without endangering Jamie or the child called the apricot falls on deaf ears, Tim takes the shot and kills Timmons. Tim is next seen in I of the Storm, first at a concert in which both Raylan and Winona are in attendance, and next with Raylan at Art's office receiving the news from the prosecutor's office that the killing of Jess Timmons was justified. In For Blood or Money Tim helps Rachel and Art bring Raylan up to speed on the situation with Rachel's brother-in-law Clinton Moss having run away from his half-way house. When the marshals arrive at the restaurant where Clinton is waiting Tim is first through the door, though he clearly looks to Rachel and follows her directions not to shoot Clinton in the stand-off that follows. Tim quickly re-holsters his hand-gun and handcuffs Clinton once Rachel has convinced him to surrender. Near the end of the episode Tim shares drinks with Rachel, Raylan and Art in Art's office while Rachel talks about her childhood; he references Raylan's shooting of his father Arlo in the season 1 finale Bulletville jokingly lamenting that his father died before he got back from basic training with "skills and a loaded weapon". In Blaze of Glory Tim is present in the conference room during the interview with Jenny Reasoner the wife of the fugitive bank robber Frank Reasoner. He later assists Rachel in interviewing Winona, and during the course of the interview Tim complains about the fact that the Secret Service requires that every bill that goes into evidence is scanned because of the Treasure department's obsession with North Korean counterfeiter $100-bills. Tim tries to enter the locker room while Raylan is talking to Winona about her stealing the $100-bill from the evidence locker. When Raylan slams the door in his face he tells Raylan that Art is looking for him since Reasoner is trying to get in touch with his wife. Tim helps set up Art's office to look like the break room at Mrs Reasoner's work, and listens in while Art talks to Frank Reasoner. When Frank tells them where he will be Tim immediately gets up and is seen in the locker room getting his sniper rifle. Art asks if he has a spot picked out and warns Tim to be ready for Reasoner wanting to go out in "a blaze of glory". In Save My Love, Tim and the rest of the task force helps assist the FBI when the fake $100 bill Winona took in the previous episode was not placed back into evidence. Season 3 Tim is first seen at the beginning of the Season 3 premiere The Gunfighter. Tim tells Raylan about Fletcher Nix, and how he murdered Delmar Coats and a pizza delivery guy that was held hostage. Tim then tells him that Fletcher Nix worked as a security installer for Wynn Duffy, and Tim, after a lot of coaxing, manages to get Raylan to tag along and help him (despite the fact that Raylan was on light duty and was not supposed to be out with the Marshals). In "Watching the Detectives" Tim is seen covering for Raylan's leaving the office against the orders of FBI Agent Burkley. Soon after meeting Robert Quarles, Raylan manages to persuade Tim to look into Robert Quarles and find all the leads he can, much to Tim's displeasure over his constant favors. Thanks to Tim, Raylan is able to locate the closest person to Quarles currently in Kentucky, being Sammy Tonin. Season 4 In Where's Waldo?, Tim accompanies Art and Raylan on their stakeout of the Truth residence. Tim gave Art and Raylan information about the Truth family, and was originally supposed to accompany Raylan only to the stakeout but Art decided to tag along. During this scene, he remains suspicious of Art's real intention like Raylan. At the stakeout, Tim provides sacrcastic remarks on Raylan's unaccaptable behavior at work, though he asserts that he doesn't want to pick any sides in their arguement. Their bantering is interupted at the sight of Milo Truth as they chased him to the Truth's property. As the U.S Marshals and the Truths draw out their guns, Tim recognizes Judd Truth from the open file he memorized before, in which he seems unaffected by Judd's threats. He is seen glaring at Judd Truth once more when he is smoking pot in front of him and draws out his gun quickly at Milo Truth, seeing him pointing a gun at Raylan and Art. In this episode, Art mentions about the possibility of Tim Gutterson as an alcoholic and have PTSD, which could be connected with scenes of him at VFW in Veterans where he arrived drunk and disgruntled. In Truth and Consequences Tim and Raylan go to see Drew Thompson's widow Eve Munro; when interviewing Eve, Tim is also seen facing the window and looking out a few times, only to reveal that he is actually watching a possible abducter. Like Raylan and Art, Tim also dislikes the FBI's, constantly finding ways to rebuff them. At the end of the episode, Raylan and Tim come to Eve's rescue before she is killed by her abducter, Mason Goins. In "Kin", Raylan calls him for assistance before going into the hills of Harlan County to look for Drew Thompson. Colton Rhodes shows up and the two men share their military experience before Raylan returns. In "Foot Chase", Tim visits the Veteran's office after being texted by a friend and fellow veteran named Mark. The man used to be a junkie, but says that he owes a debt to Dave, a drug dealer, and wants Tim to accompany him. At the Dave's house, Tim learns that Mark had lied and ripped the man off out of $800 and bottles of Oxy. Tim helps resolve the issue between the two men. In "Money Trap", Tim briefly appears at the Marshal's office, wishing Nelson Dunlop a happy birthday when he goes to talk to Art. In "Outlaw", Tim uses football terminology to tell Raylan that he will still get to close the Drew Thompson case when he argues against having days off. In "The Hatchet Tour", Tim learns about the death of his friend Mark, and becomes suspicious of Colt. Tim watches outside of Johnny's bar as Colt gets high before leaving. Tim follows him to the church where he intervenes when Colt is strangling Cassie St. Cyr while questioning her about Ellen May. Boyd soon shows up and orders Colt to put the gun down, and Tim lets everyone go. Tim later drives Cassie home and gives her his card in case Boyd or Colt show back up again. Cassie tells Tim "it's been a while since anyone’s shown me any kindness." In "Get Drew", he is first seen at Shelby's house and then later at the meeting place where the Tonin family was to retrieve Shelby. In "Decoy", he and Art (along with KSP Officers) drive to the meeting place along the highway. Tim, who notices two abandoned cars parked too closely to one another and soon a third, becomes suspicious of a set up and stops the cruiser. Tim then drives around, parking besides the KSP truck to avoid moving around the bombs. Tim then shoots the fuel tank of one of the cars, before blowing it up with a Moltov cocktail to buy the law enforcement time to escape. In "Peace of Mind", Tim and Rachel accompany Raylan to Ellstin Limehouse's holler to look for Ellen May. Limehouse denies Ellen May is on the property, but dares them to search it. Raylan orders Tim to stand guard as he and Rachel depart to find Boyd. Later, Tim arrives at the church just as Colt prepares to shoot and kill Ellen May. A stand off occurs between Colt and Tim. Colt smokes a cigarette and admits to Tim that he killed Mark. Colt then attempts to draw on Tim, who guns him down and kills him. Afterwards, Tim talks to Cassie who tells him her brother was more pure of heart and that she prayed for Boyd's death. In "Ghosts", Tim appears briefly at the Marshals office, as Raylan asks him if he is good about the guy he shot and that if he needs anyone to talk to, he has Rachel. Season 5 In "The Kids Aren't All Right", Tim appears briefly along with Rachel and Raylan as they arrest Charles Monroe. Tim and Rachel take Monroe away in Raylan's car. In "Over the Mountain", Tim and Raylan are assigned by Art to track down the missing Wade Messer, who is a confidential informant against Boyd. In "Shot All to Hell", Tim is seen along with other Marshals as they capture Theo Tonin, and seen back at the Marshals office where Art is celebrated as a hero. In "Kill the Messenger", Tim is seen at the Marshals office with Art, Raylan and Rachel. Tim is suspicious that Art punched Raylan due to Raylan's black eye and Art's swollen hand. In "Raw Deal", Tim accompanies Raylan and Rachel, and other fellow US Marshals as they arrest both Kemp and later T.C. Fleming. In "The Toll", Tim is seen at the hospital where he sides with Raylan's choice to investigate Daryl Crowe Jr. in Art's shooting. He then helps out the US Marshals in their investigation of Art and is the first to draw his gun on Daryl when he walks into the office to surrender. In "Starvation", Tim assists Raylan and Rachel in the sting operation to help catch Daryl by having Boyd direct them to the old barn in Loyal where the heroin is located, and later when they stake out Audrey's when Boyd wears a wire, hoping to get Daryl's confession to shooting Art on tape. In "Restitution", Tim is seen following Daryl down the road. Daryl speeds a red light, causing Tim's vehicle to collide with an oncoming pick-up truck, although Tim is not killed. Rachel and Tim show up at Ava's house (as Boyd had been texting Raylan the entire him he was being held captive, and pretended that he was talking to Daryl). A shootout ensues between Alberto Ruiz, Manuel and Manolo (the formers are killed by Tim and the latter is killed by Boyd when he runs into the house for protection). Later, David Vasquez comes into the Marshal's office, wanting their help in bringing down Boyd in a RICO case. Season 6 In "Fate's Right Hand", Tim is mostly seen in the episode accompanying Raylan during their apprehension of Boyd's associate Cyrus Boone and during their pursuit of Dewey Crowe when Boyd and his crew are robbing the bank. In "Cash Game", Raylan and Tim question Calhoun Schrier, a real estate agent who owned the safety deposit box that Boyd had robbed at the bank and later discover one of Ty Walker's men, Choo-Choo trailing them but Raylan confiscates his car and leaves him on the side of the road. Tim picks up Choo-Choo and goes back to their headquarters where they meet another one of Walker's associates, Seabass. Choo-Choo begins making death threats about Raylan (unaware that Tim is a Marshal). Tim reveals himself to the two guys before leaving but assuring that Choo-Choo's threats will go back to Raylan. Tim is also present with Raylan when they visit the headquarters at the pizza parlor to return Choo-Choo's car. In "The Trash and the Snake", he accompanies Raylan during his investigation of the ledger and murder of Betty and John-O Hutchins and is later seen with Raylan at the Bennett property when Avery Markham and Ty Walker show up. In "Sounding", he and Rachel scope out Albert Fekus' house and notice a man sitting outside nearby in a maroon car. Later, Rachel and Tim oversee Duffy and Mike interrogating Fekus with a cattle prod as he attempts to find out more information about his crisis of conscience that led to Ava's release from prison. After they leave, Rachel tells Fekus he is off the hook and Tim fist bumps him and says that Uncle Sam thanks him for his cooperation. In "Alive Day", he accompanies Raylan during their investigation of Calhoun's murder and is later involved in a shootout between Walker, two of his henchman and Choo-Choo while they are attempting to look for him after becoming suspicious of his disappearance. In "The Hunt", Tim helps out fellow US Marshals in the manhunt for Walker. Later, Tim reads purchases of alcohol and porn from Walker's credit cards to Raylan as both men deduce that Walker gave his credit cards to someone else as he is too smart to use the cards with a BOLO on his head. In "Dark as a Dungeon", Tim shows up at Arlo's old house and Raylan tells him that he is going to talk to Zachariah Randolph who has a lead on Boyd. Later, Rayaln tells him that he has decided to help out with the mahunt and tells Tim to turn the radio on to AM 1194, where Tim and fellow Marshals hear Markham placing the bounty of $100,000 on Walker's head. In "Burned", Tim is seen with Raylan, Rachel, Art and Vasquez as they discuss the possibility of the RICO case being compromised due to Raylan's suspicions that Ava blabbed to Boyd. He also accompanies Raylan to talk to Duffy privately about what to do for step 2 in blocking Boyd's bank vault heist and is seen with Rachel as they stake out the mine that Boyd was supposed to emerge from after the robbery. In "Trust", Tim and Raylan sit in the motorcoach as Duffy talks to an enraged Katherine who rants about Boyd bombing the floor at The Portal to rob them during the party. Tim is seen with Raylan at the diner as Raylan tells Markham that he is going to call Katherine and tell her he is going to move the money to Charlotte and that if she doesn't relay the information back to Boyd, they know she can be trusted as Tim and Raylan believe Boyd has an inside man. Tim and Raylan deduce at the site of the decoy armored truck that Boyd is too smart to fall for the trap and instead Carl and Earl are arrested. In "Fugitive Number One", Tim, Raylan, Detective Willits and fellow US Marshals participate in the manhunt to find Ava who has fleed with Markham's $10 million and also shot Boyd. They come across an empty rescue station for miners and find that Ava hasn't long left there as the place is still warm from a heater and Tim finds dragging marks on the floor. Tim is later present at the hospital when Raylan shows up to find that Boyd has escaped and Carl is now killed. In "Collateral", Art and Tim find Raylan's abandoned car with his badge and ID in the driver's seat and Earl still handcuffed in the back. Tim deals with an angry Vasquez at the Marshals office due to the bulletin about Raylan and his belief that he conspired with Ava to steal the $10 million. Tim informs Art that Vasquez has issued out a BOLO on Raylan and plans to indict him if arrested. In "The Promise", Tim helps out his fellow Marshals during the manhunt for Ava and Boyd, where they eventually find Boyd who throws dynamite sticks at them. Later, Tim says his goodbyes to Raylan, remarking that he hopes the next guy sitting in the desk beside him can keep up to Raylan's reputation for being a pain in the ass. Relationships Family ''' *Unnamed Father - deceased '''Law Enforcement *Art Mullen: Boss, Chief Deputy US Marshal *Raylan Givens: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal *Rachel Brooks: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal *Nelson Dunlop: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal Friends *Mark: Old friend, fellow war veteran, deceased Victims *Dupree: Lover, cousin and criminal associate of Shirley Kelso *Jess Timmons: Conspirator in the scheme to sell Jamie Berglund's baby on the black market *Colton Rhodes: A former military police officer, longtime friend of Boyd Crowder and his criminal associate. *Manuel: A henchman working for Yoon and Alberto Ruiz. *Alberto Ruiz: The business partner of Yoon and a member of the Mexican drug cartel. *Walker Henchman 2: Henchman working for Ty Walker *Choo-Choo: Accomplice of Ty Walker. Memorable Quotes *"Evenin soldier... Uh I didn't bring my cape - I hope this will suffice." *"Oh great maybe he can buy me a drink." *"I don't remember much from health class but I do remember that and what untreated venereal diseases look like." *"I can’t carry a tune. I don’t know how to shoot a basketball and my handwriting is uh, barely legible. But I don’t miss." *"At least you got to shoot your father. Mine had the nerve to die before I got back from Basic with skills and a loaded weapon." *"I'm here to protect you, not help you shop." *“''You want me to kill ‘em or wing ‘em?” *“''I mean she's older for a Victoria Secret Girl, but that's how you know she knows what she's doing.” *"I’m officially requisitioning this chicken. If this doesn’t pay for it, send an invoice to the courthouse." *"I love this shit...this shit gets me hard." *"I'm not playin, I'm an idiot. You can ask anybody." *"I'm working with an Eighth grader." (About Raylan) *"He does something stupid every day, can you be a little more specific?" (Also about Raylan) *''"Hey, Boyd Crowder's ride." - To Colton Rhodes in "Foot Chase" because he was the one waiting to pick up Boyd in "Kin". *"''I think something just came between me and my Calvin's" - To Raylan regarding Danny Crowe's Pitbull, Chelsea in Over the Mountain *"Here comes the douchemobile." *''"You want me to write that down, or paraphrase?"'' - to Art Mullen in The Hatchet Tour Appearances Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Law Enforcement